Dream Academy
by JumpTheRope
Summary: "Where Your Inner Self Will Evolve." The School Is A Place For People With Special Powers And How To Control It.. Welcome To The Dream Academy..
1. Introduction

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Twilight Or Any of the characters. Just The Plot.  
**

**This story is kind of like X-men But with Twilight Character.  
**

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

**The Dream Academy **

**Introduction to the Dream Academy**

_**The Dream Academy is a school for kids who are special. The Dream Academy has the children ranked through what kind of powers they have. It's usually ranked from one to four. The higher the rank, the strongest and most powerful power. The lower the rank, the less powerful you are. Rank 1 usually consist of Power Sensing, Invisibility, Superhuman Senses, Night Vision (Almost any kind of vision power), Water breathing, Wall Crawling, and Matter Ingestion. These powers are the most controlled and could usually be taught by themselves. Rank 2 consist of Chi, Power Bestowal, Duplication (Temporal and Physical), Pheromone Manipulation, Mediumship, Animation, and Omni-Linguism. These powers need more help and understanding with their powers. Some need a little guidance. Rank 3 is a little harder to control and is deem pretty powerful; Energy Sourcing, Bone Manipulation, Echolocation, Ecological Empathy, Empathy, Omniscience, and Possession. The 3rdrank sometimes work with the 4th rank. Rank 4 is very hard to control powers and very powerful; Telekinesis, Power Mimicry, Sonic Scream, Super Strength, Precognition, Telepathy and Memory Manipulation. **_

_**Our courses are assigned according to how far along you are with your progress. Sometimes, some ranks are in the same classes and some different ranks are in the same classes. We have basic classes like Math, Science, English, and History. The teachers are ranked as well. The teacher help the students in the same rank as them and sometimes a higher rank needs help with the lowest rank teachers. But the one class that all students must take is Teamwork. Teamwork has all of the ranks in one room where they must help each other with situations throughout life. Teamwork class is very dangerous and if something goes wrong there would be a back up plan. **_

_**Welcome to the Dream Academy, "Where Your Inner Self Will Evolve". **_

* * *

**Power Meaning:**

**Power Sensing- Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers.**

**Invisibility- Ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye.**

**Superhuman Senses- Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and hear more than a normal human.**

**Water Breathing- Ability to respiration through water in lieu of a gaseous.**

**Wall Crawling- Ability to adhere to solid surfaces. **

**Matter Ingestion- Ability to consume any sort of matter without any ill effects to the user.**

**Chi- Training in martial arts gains superhuman capabilities by learning to harness chi or some form of life energy.**

**Power Bestowal- Ability to bestow powers or jumpstart latent powers.**

**Duplication (Temporal) - Ability to bring past and future version of oneself into the present.**

**Duplication (Physical) - Ability to create physical duplications of oneself.**

**Pheromone Manipulation- Ability to generate and control pheromones.**

**Mediumship- Ability to see and communicate with the dead.**

**Animation- Bringing inanimate objects to life.**

**Omni-Linguism- Ability to understand any form of language.**

**Energy Sourcing- Ability to draw power form larger or small but abundant sources of energy.**

**Bone Manipulation- Ability to manipulate the bone in ones body.**

**Echolocation- Ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves.**

**Ecological Empathy- Ability to sense the overall well-being and conditions of one's immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature.**

**Empathy- Reader senses the emotions and/or controls the emotions of others.**

**Omniscience- Ability to know anything and everything.**

**Possession- Ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual.**

**Telekinesis- Ability to control and manipulate objects with the mind.**

**Power Mimicry- Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills.**

**Sonic Scream- Ability to generate vocal sounds higher than a normal human.**

**Super Strength- Ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions.**

**Precognition- Ability to perceive the future.**

**Telepathy- Ability to read the thoughts of people and/or communicate with others.**

**Memory Manipulation- Ability to erase or enhances the memories of another.**


	2. Chapter 1

If someone told me that I would be going to school for mutants or people who are "different". I would have told them they were crazy.

But I'm not going to do that mainly because I am going to a school for mutants. I must learn how to control my powers and have and understanding on how people outside of mutant area, that they might not take it as easy.

Main reason I'm coming here is because my parents doesn't want anything to do with me. After the accident with one of the kids from my school they couldn't handle it anymore. It's like they don't want to be bothered by the fact that they have a weird daughter, who is different from everybody else.

Not that I care actually.

I forgot to tell you my name; I mean you are reading my story so you have to know it right.

Well, the name is Isabella Marie Swan. My gift of reason for me coming to this academy is Power Mimicry. I sort of call myself a sponge. I absorb people's powers and keep them as my own. The only way I can collect these powers is when I come in skin to skin contact.

I usually stay away from people, making sure not to touch them. I not only take your powers and keep them for myself but I sometimes take memories too. But soon the memories go away just like the powers.

Its one of the reasons I am coming her. My powers brought me to this place not that I'm going to enjoy much.

Right now, I'm waiting at the airport for my flight. My parents quickly dropped me off without much as a goodbye.

Not that I care though. Their loss. It just means I don't have to visit for any holidays, meaning I'm going to be at this academy til I age out or "graduate".

As of right now, I have no powers. Just memories of this kid. But let's not get into that right now.

"Flight 77, is now boarding. First-Class is boarding first. Please come up and line up as the number on your ticket is shown," A lady on the loud speaker in the place where I'm sitting at says. I can hear her through my loud music playing some Coldplay.

I look down at my ticket and realize that it's a first class ticket, and it also has the number one. Meaning I'm first aboard. I gather my carryon bag and quickly walk to the front of the line.

People are looking at me like I've done something wrong. I roll my eyes at them and continue my way. I walk over to the lady. She's your typical flight attendant; Blonde, very smiley, blue eyes and seems to have to brighten up everybody's day with her white shining teeth.

"Hi, How may I help you," she says all smiley and its kind of ticking me off.

"I'm here to give you my ticket to get on board." Why else would I freaking be here. Because I would love to hang out in a freaking airport.

"Ma'am, this is first class you have to wait for coach to board. They're the last to get on," She says.

Ok this is officially an insult. Why would she assume that I belong in freaking coach. Geez, do I look like belong in coach. I'm my normal attire. Black skinnies, black combat boots that stops on mid calf, my favorite black Nirvana shirt, my black fingerless gloves so it reminds me to not touch people, and a simple black that was barely zipped up. I mean yeah, I look a little gothic but don't mean I am. I just happen to like black. Today is all black. Sometimes I add different colors just today I don't feel like it. I mean my mahogany brown hair is down. I was too damn lazy to put it in my always ponytail. Though, my mom was also trying to rush me out the house.

"Well, Excuse me lady. I don't know what you are referring to but I belong in the first class. I may not look like it but I do thank you very much. Now scan my ticket so I can be on my merry way without you bother me to no end." I thrust the ticket in my hand to her overly made up face.

She looks a bit shocked as I do this but scans my ticket anyway. She hands me my ticket back and said, "Hope you have a safe flight. Sorry, I didn't know."

I snatched back the ticket threw my carryon on my shoulder and walked down the corridor towards the airplane.

Now, if I wasn't going to school I might have had a coach seat. But since the school is paying all expenses, it meant my ticket too. And it wasn't like my parents were paying intuition for me to come, it's all free. Which I find is cool.

"Hi, My name is Amber and I will be you flight attendant for this flight. May I see your ticket," another flight attendant asks. She's fairly pretty and seems very nice. Nicer than that bitch outside. I hand her my ticket. "Well, you belong in first class. Let me show you to your seat."

Amber starts walking without if wondering if I'm following her. But I follow anyway. She makes her way to the back of the plane.

"You may choose any sit you want on this flight. There is no assigned seating." I sort of figured that the first class was on the front of the plane but I guess this one is in the back. Amber pulls open a curtain and enters the final stop. The place looks nice. TVs on the back of each chair, a night little table near the seat. It has a mini bar with a large TV hanging above the bar wall. On the chairs, they have head phones that you can privately watch you movie without any disturbances. I am liking the first class.

"Well here you are. I will be back to help you out with anything as the flight is going on. And don't for get my name is Amber," she says with a smile then leaves me to my own devices. I walk over to the very back and sit near the window. I get my self situated and wait for the other passengers to aboard the plane as well. I look out the window and see the people doing their jobs. Filing the plane up with gas or helping out by putting in the baggage for this flight onto the plane. I see the different types of luggage that being driven around in the weird car thing.

I zone out for a bit thinking much of nothing and gazing out the window.

The plane starts moving as the captain is talking over head.

"Please shut off all electronics until we hit a few thousand feet," the voice overhead says.

Right here on this flight, to some place in Florida where my new stupid power life will begin.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading.. ^-^**


End file.
